When Can I See You Again?
by Windy Lynch
Summary: Two years ago Austin saved Ally's life during a lockdown and they haven't seen eachother ever since. It's now senior year and the two meet again, and again, and again. They plan on keeping their friendship a secret because they're from feuding schools, but as they grow closer it gets harder and harder to not let the truth out. Based on Owl City's song: When Can I See You Again?


**Hey guys! Windy here with a multi-chapter fanfic that I think will turn out great. It's based on Owl City's song: When Can I See You Again. I've had this idea for quite some time now, but I finally came up with all the little details and I'm ready to write it! Here is the prologue, hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally or the song When Can I See You Again by Owl City, nor am I associated with Owl City. I don't own any of the characters here except for a few of my OC's such as Edith and Avalon.**

* * *

**•°•Ally's POV•°•**

* * *

My heart pounded loudly as I scurried across the hall with my book in my arms. All I knew was that I was watching our school's basketball team, the West High Wolves, play our rivaling school's team, the East High Eagles. Now I am suddenly running in the dark, searrching for my best friend, Trish, who suddenly disapeared.

I was confused, that's for sure. During the game gunshots were sounded and the school went on lockdown seconds after the noise. I wanted to call out Trish's name more than anything, but my conscious told me not to. I knew for sure that there was a murderer roaming the unfamiliar halls of East High, shooting whoever stood in his way. If I said anything the killer could possibly find and kill me.

I bursted through doors to reveal a room full of shelves that contained books. I recognized this as the library. Normally I'd be happy to be in the library due to my love of reading, but it felt cold and dreadful inside. I shivered as I stood there as still as a rock. This library was awfully massive, much larger than the one back at my school.

_Why does everything have to be so confusing?_ I asked myself as I slowly wondered around the room, my hands brushing against the books. _Why is this school so... Big? _My hand stopped on a large book with a teal shade of color. Something had drawn me to stop at this book, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I grabbed the book that was titled _East High History _and came to wonder why I was tempted to grab a book about East High. Chills ran all through my legs and up my spine as I heard the door slam. I whipped around to see who had entered, but nobody was there.

I swallowed hard and slowly turned back around to the direction I was facing before and opened up the book. The first thing I noticed on the front page was a picture of a man with dark hair and a beard. I studied the photograph closely, and the world around me started to fade away. That was until I felt arms wrap around my waist and began to drag me across the room. I instantaneously dropped both my songbook and the teal-colored book as I was being dragged to a different shelf.

I let out a scream, but it was covered by a hand of the one who held onto me tightly. "Shh," the voice whispered. "He'll hear you." I turned my head to face the person. It turned out to be a teenager about the same age as me with blonde hair. "Duck down behind this bookshelf if you want to live." He ordered and I nodded and we both bent down low to the floor.

The blonde kept his arms around me and they only seemed to tighten as an older guy holding a gun stepped into the room. _That looks like the man in the photograph!_ I thought as he began to walk around the library making a heavy grunting sound. My heart skipped a beat as he got closer... And closer... And closer...

I buried my head into the blonde's shoulder, not wanting to watch the murder find us. A few seconds passed and I heard the door shut once again. I lifted my head up and let out a sigh of relief once I knew that he was gone.

"Are you okay?" The teenager next to me asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied quietly before we both stood up. The lights suddenly flickered on and there was a beeping noise of the intercom. "It's safe now, the murderer has been caught and taken to jail by the police." A women's voice said. "I apologize for the sudden crime."

I glanced quickly at the blonde who smiled. "Well I have to get going, it's late and my dad is probably worried sick." I said then rushed out the door without waiting for a reply. I stopped halfway down the hall, remembering that I had left my book. I turned around and headed back, but my book was gone, and so was the blond.

* * *

**•°•Edith's POV•°•**

"Your assignment is to make a video about the life of someone or multipul people. It must be full of good facts, juciy details, and it _has_ to be interesting." Mr. Hatch looked at me while saying that last part and I rolled my eyes. _Yeah, yeah. You make a movie about a banana once, you get blamed for life. I only did that because I procrastinated until the last second and had no other ideas. Mr. Hatch just needs to calm down, he can't hold a grudge forever... _

The bell rang and the class scattered. I grabbed my things and began to head for the door. "Edith, get back here." I heard Mr. Hatch say. I turned around and approached him, wondering what he was going to yell at me for this time. "What do you want now?" I asked, taking a seat at his desk across from him.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to offer you extra credit opportunities for this upcoming project." Hatch explained. "I'll make you a deal. If you bring in the most interesting and juicy documentary I have ever seen, I'll give you an A in this class." I smiled. "An A, sounds pretty good to me! Okay, deal." I reached my hand out to shake his. "It's a deal."

* * *

I sat down on a bench at the bus stop, waiting for my friend. Once he arrived I raced up to him. "Jay!" I greeted him, and he grined. "Hey Edith, how are your college classes going?" He asked as we walked down the street. "Good." I replied. "Speaking of my classes, I have to do a documentary on someone's life. But I don't know anyone interesting."

"Well you can do it on me!" Jay suggested. I shook my head and watched the smile fade away from his face. "Sorry, but I was wondering if you knew anyone with secrets and facts that can make a shocking film." Jay reached inside the pocket of his jacket and took out a slip. "I don't know anyone, but I know someone who probably will." He said then handed me the slip. It was a business card.

"Who's Avalon Amour?" I asked while reading the name on the card. "As creepy as it sounds, she's the biggest stalker I know. You need to know something about someone, you hire Avalon to gather information about them. She has studied so many people, and I guarantee that she knows someone who you can do your documentary on."

I glanced at the location on the card. "She's in Miami? That's pretty far from here..." I said. I lived in New York and wasn't sure if being away from home would be worth it, would it? "Yeah." Jay replied. "But I'm pretty sure it's worth it." he said as if he read my mind. I nodded. _Miami here I come!_

* * *

I walked down the pier of the beach, staring at my phone screen. I texted Avalon Amour that I needed to meet with her, and she texted me where to find her. I followed the directions on my phone until I cane across a redhead with sunglasses who was laying on a beach chair.

I tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned to see me then took out her earbuds. "Excuse me, are you Avalon Amour?" I asked. She nodded. "And you're Edith Sanchez? It's nice to meet you!" She exclaimed. "So you said you needed information?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I was wondering if you knew anyone I could do a documentary on. Someone with secrets to uncover, an interesting life, jui-" "Juicy deats?" Avalon interrupted me. "Yeah." I said. Avalon stood up from her chair and stretched. "Okay, I think I know who will be perfect. It's actually two people, will that work?" I nodded.

"Okay, so there are these two seniors in High School. Ally Dawson is a shy songwriter who goes to West High. Austin Moon is an outgoing basketball player of East High. They are from the rivaling schools." "Oh..." I muttered. "But what do they have to do with eachother?"

"Just keep listening." Avalon ordered then continued on. "Two years ago when the two were freshmen there was a lockdown at East High during the final basketball game of the season. I don't know too much about it, but I followed Austin home. The thing is, that he didn't go home. I followed him to some empty field where he was talking to himself about some girl he helped.

The next day I followed Ally to her house where she was explaining to her dad about a guy that saved her life." I shook my head. "I just don't get why you would suggest these two, there's not enough detail, I don't even know what they have to do with eachother." Avalon threw her head back in a groan. "Do I have to connect the dots for you?" She asked. "Two years ago during the lockdown, Austin saved Ally's life and they haven't crossed paths ever since."

* * *

**So what did you all think? I haven't written any fanfiction in a while so I decided to go back to it. I apologize for any mistakes/terrible writing. Review/Favorite/Follow, and I'll get the first chapter up ASAP!**


End file.
